Shattered Promises 11: Celebrations
by JulieM
Summary: The JAG group gets together for a celebration. Set after The Events of 'SP 10: Dreams Really Do Come True.' COMPLETE!


This is installment 11 in the Shattered Promises series.

1. Things Fall Apart.

2. Picking Up The Pieces.

3. (a & b.) Starting Over.

4. Getting It Right.

5. Getting To Know You.

6. Happy Endings.

7. Sleepless Nights.

8. See You In My Dreams.

9. Scattered Photographs.

10. Dreams Really Do Come True.

11. Celebrations.

12. Turning Full Circle.

Rating: T just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: JAG and its main characters belong to the genius who is DPB and to CBS. I don't make any profit from writing any of these fics, but simply get to exercise my overactive imagination every now and then. Please don't sue me, as I'm just a student with no money and way too much time on my hands:0)

Summary: The JAG groups get together for a big celebration.

Spoilers: None. This isn't set at any particular point in the JAG timeline and there are no specific references to any episodes.

Feedback, as always, is very much appreciated. Please don't hesitate to press the 'review' button!

OOOO

Celebrations

It was the day before Independence Day and Mac was standing, looking out of the window, off in a world all of her own. Cathy and Mikey would be arriving in a little while, from Norfolk, to celebrate the 4th of July with the rest of their JAG family. Mac suddenly realized that she had so much to do before they arrived, so quickly set about doing it. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she caught sight of her husband, still dressed in his pajamas. He was fast asleep in front of the TV. He had their 11 month-old baby girl, Katie, snuggled up, fast asleep on his chest, a hand protectively placed on top of her. Mac savored this beautiful sight for a minute, before she grudgingly went to wake them, so that Harm could get dressed and she could get Katie fed before everyone started arriving.

OOOO

Harm walked out of the bedroom after he had finished getting ready and walked into the baby's nursery, to be greeted by the sight of his wife gently nursing their baby daughter.

He could never grow tired of this sight, always felt a familiar swell of pride in his chest, which only ever seemed to grow, as time went by. He had always known that Mac would make a wonderful Mother, especially when he had seen her with the young girl who they had taken into their care.

That same 'young girl' was now married and enlisted in the Marine Corps, but Harm knew that Cathy would always have a special place in both their hearts, because she was like a daughter, little sister and best friend in one, to both him and Mac. And to her, Katie was like the little sister that she had never had and even like one of the many younger cousins, whom she had doted upon but whom she had never had the chance to get to know properly.

But now, everything was going to be all right, she and Mikey were coming home and the big family at JAG were going to be together once more.

OOOO

Mac let out a squeal and ran out to the front door from the kitchen when she spotted the car pulling up in the driveway.

After a fraction of a second, Cathy quickly dashed from the car and into Mac's waiting arms.

Harm was next in line as he gave Cathy a one armed hug, carefully cradling Katie in the other.

After this, Cathy exclaimed, excitedly "Oh my gosh! Is this little Katie Rabb? Sweetie, you've gotten so big!"

Katie let out a delighted squeal as Cathy took her from Harm. Mikey then approached the group, dropping the bags that he had just retrieved from the trunk.

"Hi Mac! How are you doing?" he greeted her with a hug.

"Oh, I'm good, now that the two of you are finally here."

After this, he went over to greet Harm, who shook him warmly by the hand and slapped him on the back.

"It's great to see you, Mikey!" he told him.

He helped Mikey take the bags into the house, while Cathy, carrying baby Katie, chatted to Mac as they walked inside.

After the bags were in the room, Mikey and Harm joined them in the living room, where Mac was asking Cathy how their journey had been.

"Oh, it was fine," Cathy told her, "We stopped at Arlington with some flowers, on the way here."

"Was your visit okay?" Harm asked her.

"It was a bit hard," Cathy admitted, as Mikey took her hand, "but the visit never is easy, whether it's the anniversary or not."

"We both found it hard," Mikey explained, half to reassure Cathy, "but everything is okay, now that we're back home."

Mac gave them both a hug, then consoled them, "Don't worry, I remembered the candles, so we can light them out in the garden tomorrow night, after the barbecue."

It was a tradition in the Rabb household that a ceremony be held after the big 4th of July feast, to commemorate the family members who had been lost along the way. In the garden, a candle was lit for Baby Sarah Roberts, for Harm Sr. and for each of the twenty members of the Carter family. It may have been a happy day, but by doing this, they felt like they were at least acknowledging that these loved ones were always in their thoughts.

OOOO

Cathy was fast asleep in bed by the time Mikey exited the bathroom. He quickly dried himself off, after his shower and donned his usual pair of boxer shorts before climbing into bed beside Cathy. She was facing away from him, so he snuggled up behind her, sliding his hand to it's usual place under her pajama top, over her belly. It had been the same way for the last four weeks, since she had told him the happy news of their impending parenthood.

Cathy unconsciously turned her head towards his and nuzzled him before drifting back to sleep. Mikey's hand stayed in its place, hovering protectively over their sleeping child, shielding it from harm. Mikey didn't think that he could possibly be any happier than he was, at the moment. He was so deliriously happy, he very rarely slept during the weekend, preferring instead to watch over Catriona as she slept, marveling at her still-flat stomach, which now carried a whole new life within it. Even though it was still early days yet and her stomach still had yet to swell and reveal any sign of her condition, her breasts had already increased in size, in preparation to feed and support the baby she was carrying within her womb. Mikey just could not shake his fascination with them and he allowed his hand to wander up her pajama top. Cathy stirred as she felt him caress her.

"Mmmm," she approved, "Hello there, handsome."

"Hi," Mikey grinned, then asked, "How are my two most favorite people in the world doing?"

"We're fine," Cathy told him, "Your son is being as good as gold."

So far, Cathy had enjoyed a smooth pregnancy, suffering from none of the usual problems such as morning sickness.

"My son, huh?" Mikey asked her, "You have a hunch that this one's going to be a boy?"

"It's just a feeling that I have," Cathy told him, "but I'd be happy either way. Just as long as the baby's healthy."

"Yeah, me too," Mikey replied, then asked Cathy, "When do you think that we should tell everyone?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow, after the barbecue, but before we light the candles."

"That's a good time," Mikey agreed, "That way, everyone has something positive to

focus on during the evening."

Cathy now turned her head towards him, smiling softly and rewarded him with a deep, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked her, afterwards.

"Just for being you," she told him, smiling contentedly.

"Well, if that was for being me, then this one is for being you."

At this, he turned her over and pulled her in close to him, kissing her deeply as he held her tight.

OOOO

The next day, the backyard was filled with JAG family members. There was a big paddling pool out on the grass, which was filled with children of the various staff members, to keep them occupied and away from the barbecue. Mac and Harriet were over by the pool, keeping an eye on the children. Harm and Bud were operating the barbecue, whilst talking to the other men, including Alan Mattoni, the Admiral and Mikey. Other staff members were also dotted around the garden, either talking in groups or conversing between all of the other various people. Over by the barbecue, all the men were watching Cathy, who was seated on a picnic blanket on the grass with baby Katie, who was sitting propped up against her. They were playing around with little AJ's spare set of dry clothes, since he was now playing in the paddling pool in his other ones. Cathy was laughing as Katie pulled AJ's shirt over her head, thinking that she was hiding herself from view. Cathy noticed that the sun had come out from behind the clouds and was now beaming down strongly on Katie's head, so improvised a sunhat for her, by placing little AJ's clean spare pair of y-fronts on her head. Cathy laughed and looked over to the people by the barbecue, (mainly at Mikey) as Katie lifted her hands to her head and squealed with laughter.

"You're a real lucky guy," Harm commented to Mikey.

"The luckiest guy alive," Mikey agreed, watching Cathy play with Katie, looking like she was in her element.

"You kids have been married for over a year now," Alan Mattoni commented, "Do you have any plans to start a family of your own?"

Mikey hesitated, thinking carefully before he answered, "When the time is right, yeah. Right now, Cathy and I are just enjoying spending time with each other."

This seemed to satisfy all those present, so Mikey continued to watch Cathy with baby Katie, his heart swelling with pride.

"Yep," Bud agreed, "You are one lucky guy, Mike."

"You have no idea!" Mikey thought to himself.

OOOO

After the barbecue was finished, just as the sun was preparing to set, Mikey looked towards the group of women across the yard, trying to spot Cathy. Mikey was once again standing by the barbecue, talking to Harm, who cradled the sleeping baby Katie in his arms. Finally, he caught sight of Cathy, who was just exiting the house, arm in arm with Mac, with whom she was chatting. They crossed over to join the other group of JAG ladies, before she noticed him looking at her. She smiled at him as she comprehended the look on his face and nodded, excusing herself to Mac and going over to join him. Mac just smiled, not suspecting a thing.

Mikey put an arm around Cathy as he quietly asked Harm if he could get everyone's attention for them. Harm quickly did so, sensing that Mikey and Cathy had something important to say, but having no idea what it could be.

"Everyone? May I have your attention for just a minute?" As everyone piped down, he continued, "Although I have no idea what it is, I've been told by our happy couple here that they have an announcement to make."

At this, he moved back, so that Cathy and Mikey could speak.

"Well," Cathy started, "it's coming up to our first anniversary, early next month and first, we'd just like to thank you all for being there for us, through good times and bad."

At this, Cathy looked specifically at Mac, who smiled and mouthed, 'We love you," on behalf of Harm and herself.

Cathy then looked to Mikey, who continued,

"Now, a couple of times today, we've been questioned by various people on a certain subject, which Cathy and I decided to remain quiet about, at the time. Now we've decided to answer all of your questions."

He took a deep breath, looking at Cathy, before his face broke into a grin, "Cathy and I are going to have a baby!"

At this, everyone present gave a big cheer of delight. From his place near her, Harm pulled Cathy into a big hug.

"Sweetie, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed, "We're all so happy for you!"

Just then, Mac ran forward and joined in the huddle, tears dripping down her face and emotionally overcome. Harriet was by this time embracing Mikey, sobbing happily, as well.

"Mikey, you sly dog, you!" Bud congratulated him, giving him a hug as well.

It was a long time before the excitement died down again.

OOOO

Later that night, Harriet and Bud helped Cathy put out the long white candles on the lawn, ready for lighting them. Everyone else was seated on the patio, some staff members with their children seated on their knee, holding them securely.

Mac was seated with both Katie and little AJ on her lap, who had both fallen asleep there, some time earlier. She gave Harm's hand a comforting squeeze as he went forward to light a candle for his Dad, securing it in the candleholder on the ground after doing so.

Next, Bud and Harriet went forward and lit a candle for their baby daughter, Sarah. Finally, Cathy rose from her chair beside Mikey.

"Are you okay doing this?" he asked her as he clasped her hand in his.

Cathy nodded and gave him a soft smile, before she dropped his hand and proceeded to the twenty other unlit candles. Stooping down, she picked up one and lit it from the candle next to it.

"For Uncle Robb," she thought to herself, then turned to the next candle, "for Aunt Laura," then "for Ellie", then "for Steven." She moved onto the next set of candles.

"For Uncle James," "for Aunt Lynn," "for Alan," "for Jennifer" and "for Alicia."

She moved on again and lit the next set of candles, "for Uncle Steve," "for Aunt Bella," "for Jaycee," "for Randy" and "for Jenna." She walked over to the next group of candles and lit those. "For Uncle Peter," "for Aunt Janice," "for Matt" and "for Jane."

Finally, she crossed back to the last remaining candles.

"For Dad" and "for Mom." "Happy July 4th you two."

She placed the original candle back in the holder and walked back to the patio, taking her place by Mikey. Everyone had by this time stood up and Mikey wrapped his arms around Cathy as she leaned back against him. He placed a small kiss in her hair as he held her tight, his hand instinctively going to caress her stomach.

OOOO

That night, Cathy and Mikey were in bed, curled up together as usual, when Cathy suddenly jerked awake, after a particularly nasty dream. Her sudden movement jolted Mikey awake as well.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

As she calmed down, she wordlessly nodded.

"Your heart's pounding!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I'm alright," Cathy assured him, "it was just a bad dream…"

After that, they settled down again, Cathy held firmly in Mikey's embrace.

OOOO

It was just coming up to three in the morning when Mikey woke again, this time to Cathy's sobbing voice. It took him a while to realize that this sobbing was coming from Cathy, in bed next to him. At first, he was a little confused, then managed to catch what it was Cathy was saying in her sleep.

"No, please Jim…I promise, I won't cause you any more trouble. Please! Please, don't hurt me anymore…"

What followed, Mikey would only be able to describe as a series of choked sobs.

"Cathy, Babe," Mikey gently roused her, "It's okay Angel, you're safe, I'm here."

It was another minute before Cathy woke up and by the time she did, she was extremely emotional. Mikey did his best to comfort her, but she was so affected by the dream that she was inconsolable. Mikey pulled her in close and softly caressed her hair.

"Aww, honey…Shhh…It's okay, Babe. I've got you," he told her, softly, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

His hand went to her stomach and Cathy turned to him and looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Mikey, I never want this baby to have to go through the things I've had to in my life."

"No, Sweetheart, I promise you, I'll never let anything harm you or our child."

At this, Cathy seemed to feel a bit more secure and settled down again. Mikey caressed her stomach with his hand as Cathy finally calmed, occasionally taking a shuddering breath. Eventually, she was sound asleep again. Only then did Mikey let out the pain and anguish he was feeling for her, as tears splashed down his face. He pulled Cathy in closer to him, as he tried to control the sobs in his throat.

OOOO

Cathy was in Katie's room with Mac the next day, as Mac put the little girl down for her afternoon nap. She wasn't sure how she should go about asking Mac about such a subject, so simply just plunged in, headfirst.

"Mac," she asked, "were you scared before Katie was born? Did you ever worry about how you'd take to motherhood?"

Mac smiled softly to herself, she had had a feeling that this subject would come up sooner or later.

"I was terrified," Mac admitted, honestly, "There isn't a single prospective Mother who isn't. The fact that I had grown up in an abusive home didn't help at all, because I knew that I'd hardly been set a good example by my parents. But that just made me all the more determined that my child would grow up in a loving, violence free home."

"I know that I'd never let my child go through what I've been through," Cathy told Mac, "but that doesn't stop me from being scared sick that there are things in this world that I won't be able to protect him from."

At this, Mac came over and gave Cathy a big, understanding hug, reassuring her, "It's okay Cath, I know that you're going to make a fantastic Mom."

"My own parents were fantastic," Cathy told her, "but that didn't stop bad things from happening…Hell, I didn't even grow up in a home, it was more like a war zone."

Mac was quick to reassure her.

"People always told me that there would always be bad things in the world that we couldn't protect our children from, but that doesn't mean that I still don't try my damnest anyway."

She hugged Cathy for another minute, then turned to her, asking her, "So, you think this little one here is going to be a boy, do you?" gesturing towards Cathy's belly.

"Yeah…It's just a feeling I have," Cathy told her.

"I had the same thing when I was pregnant with Katie," Mac told her.

OOOO

Downstairs, Harm and Mikey were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Harm glanced over and noted that Mikey had tired looking rings under his eyes. On top of this, Mikey had seemed a little anxious at breakfast. He only had to watch Mikey's tender attitude towards Cathy that morning to know that the problem wasn't any fight that had taken place between the two of them, but nonetheless, Harm was still quite concerned.

"Are you okay, buddy?" he asked Mikey.

"I'm fine," Mikey told him, "I just didn't sleep too well, last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harm asked him, "You know that you and Cathy can always speak to Mac and I about anything."

"Thanks, Harm," Mikey replied appreciatively, "It's just that Cathy had a couple of really bad dreams, last night. She got pretty upset and I guess that it's just upset me too."

"Nightmares about what she's been through?" Harm asked him, which Mikey replied to with a nod.

"Has Cathy told you about exactly what she went through, while she was growing up and while she was staying with her Uncle?"

"Uh-huh," Mikey replied, lowering his gaze, "She told me everything and I thought that I had managed to come to terms with all that. But last night, it all just seemed to come flooding back to me."

At this, Harm could see that Mikey had tears in his eyes, so moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, supportively.

"I just keep thinking about all of the awful things that she's been through…She was a child! How could anyone be so cruel and brutal to a child? I'm her husband, I'm supposed to take care of her, but there's no way that I can help and take all of these awful things away…How do I make it so that they never happened? I thought that life with my Father was bad, but what she's been through is so much worse. No one should ever have to go through what Cathy did." Harm nodded in agreement here.

Mikey continued, "I'd die before I let anything like that ever happen to our child or to Cathy, ever again."

"You can never take away the bad things that have happened to Cathy in her life, but you can help her by being there for her when she tackles all of these issues. Just let her know that you're there with her. When Mac and I got married, I promised that I'd make her the happiest woman on earth. And she tells me every day that she is, because she has me."

Mikey nodded as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Harm went on to assure him,

"I know that you make Cathy immensely happy, Mikey. I can see it every time she smiles. I've never seen her look happier."

OOOO

The next night, Harriet and Bud came over for dinner. They didn't fail to notice the change in Mikey and Cathy's demeanors, but didn't mention anything during dinner.

Afterwards, Cathy and Mikey went out onto the patio to talk. Harriet took this opportunity to nip onto the kitchen, 'to help Mac with the washing up.'

This didn't fool Bud for a second, so he set about asking Harm what was wrong, in the living room.

"Cathy's having a hard time getting to grips with having a child of their own because she keeps remembering her own childhood," Harm told him.

Bud grimaced, as he thought about what must be going through Cathy's head

"It's hard enough becoming a parent," Bud sympathized, "but when you've been through all that Cathy has…"

"Exactly," Harm told him, "She must be so scared. She told Mac that she's scared sick that she won't be able to protect the baby from all of the evil things in the world. She never wants this baby to go through what she has."

"Mikey will feel exactly the same way," Bud told him, "After growing up with our Father, Mikey would never let anything happen to his own family. He and Cathy are going to be wonderful parents."

"Yeah, Mac and I don't doubt that, but Mikey's having a bad time coming to grips with what happened to Cathy, too. I mean, she's told Mac and I about all the times that she was beaten and hurt after she was abducted and when she was in Jim's home. We felt so helpless. I can understand just how he feels…"

OOOO

In the kitchen, Mac continued with her conversation.

"There's nothing he'd like more than to take away all of the awful things that happened to her, so that they never happened. But he knows that he can't…"

"The poor guy!" Harriet exclaimed, "He must feel so helpless."

"Harm told me that he broke down while he was talking to him," Mac continued, "but I don't think that he'd tell Cathy just how much this is all bothering him. I don't think she knows just how much this is all bothering him. Sometimes, it looks as if he isn't getting any sleep. I'm just worried about how they're going to deal with this when their leave ends and they have to go back to Norfolk."

"It's a good thing that they're not too far away," Harriet commented, "that we're always within driving distance, if they really need us."

Mac nodded in agreement, "Thank God for that."

Just then, they heard the stereo being switched on in the dining room. They walked out of the kitchen, to see that Bud and Harm were still in the living room.

"I think that Mikey and Cathy really need to talk to one another about this all," Mac was telling Harriet, as they both caught sight of Bud and Harm's smiling faces.

"It's looks like we won't have to worry about that," Harm told them as Bud gestured towards the patio, where Cathy and Mikey stood, oblivious to the audience that they had inside.

Mikey swayed gently to the music, with Cathy in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was gently cradling her head against his chest with one hand, the other resting on the small of her back.

The group in the living room took in this scene of absolute serenity, a newfound peace settling upon them.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Harm told the others, "They're going to help each other through this."

OOOO Continued in SP 12: Turning Full Circle OOOO


End file.
